


You two know each other

by Damian_wayne13



Series: Damian wayne oneshots and stories [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Dick Grayson, Could be platonic, Hurt Damian Wayne, M/M, author actually forgot what she was doing in the end, author got confused in the end, crying Damian, hurt jon kent, hurt jon lane kent, in complete aww jon, very confused beast boy, very confused blue beetle, very confused raven, very confused starfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_wayne13/pseuds/Damian_wayne13
Summary: Damian meets jon after six months but the circumstances aren't exactly normal or happyOr when jon comes back from being kidnapped for six months Damian isn't really prepared and the titans get a shock of a life time
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian wayne oneshots and stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545703
Kudos: 169





	You two know each other

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory - Clark basically never told the league about jon in order to protect him but then jon gets kidnapped amd disappears for six months and when he comes back he lands into the watch tower and is met with the YJ team but they refuse to believe amd call Damian as he claims to know him. Also time moves faster in space so jon was 14 when he left and came back as 18 ( kidnapped by his grand pa ) 
> 
> Also jon and Damian wer only one year apart

" oh shut it Logan " Damian said as beast boy made an apparent "not needed " remark again

When will this guy understand that every thing is not a joke ?

Probably never.

" why are we coming to the watch tower anyways ? I mean I really don't see the point" said raven

Good question though, why were they coming to the watch tower

Maybe his father needs something from them or Richard- wait that's stupid why would Richard or any of his brother call him to the watch tower

While thinking Damian visibly shook his head and sighed making everyone look at him in confusion

" you okay Damian ? " asked starfire

Damian being er-well Damian just grunted in response and glared

" why do you even try " muttered blue beetle but was pretty audible

After this a awkward silence took over them as they all waited to reach the meeting room in the lift

Seriously how tall is this watchtower ?

" so back to the point. Why are we really here kori ? " asked blue beetle

" I am afraid Batman is yet to inform me " she told them

Okay now that is actually weird

" can you all please quiet down " Damian said in monotone voice internally feeling a little to nervous

He then turned around to say something but the life's doors opened

Damian gasped at the person

Baby blue eyes with a slight shade of turquoise which could make people literally get lost inside them , long messy hair as if they really hurriedly need a hair cut and hadn't been combed since forever , small lips pressed into a thin line when they obviously should be forming the biggest and most beautiful smile , a defined jawline, very tall height internally making Damian jealous and chuckle at the same time

This person looked a little too close to home for comfort

But how though ?

He is 14 , he is shorted, less defined and definently so much less hotter

What happened?

" Jon ? " Damiam said in such a small voice that if it hadn't been for his super hearing jon would have never heard

Jon gave a small smile and hummed

What ? How ? When ? Why ?

Too many questions and to little answers what was happening why did Jonathan kent the guy who was a year young than him suddenly looked to be atleast eighteen

What happened ?

Damian looked into his deep-deep blue eyes as his own started to water

He looked away wanting to hide his tears, to not let every one see him in such a vulnerable state

He looked back as a tear threatened it's way down his eyes and looked into Jon's eyes again

Had seconds past ? Had minutes passed ? He didn't know but in that very moment he felt lost

Where had Jon been for the past six months ?

It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore because Jonathan kent, his best friend was back and Damiam would be damned if he ever let him leave again

After what seems like an eternity Jon replied with a soft but very audible

" Dami "

that's it Fuck reputation

Damian sprinted towards Jon wanting to hug him and literally crashed into him

They both hugged in the middle of the room not letting anything bother them because this was it , this was them together a last

Damian finally broke down into tiny tears then heavy sobs as he cried non stop and clutched onto jon for dear life

What if he never saw jon again ?

" shushh it's okay , I am here Dami " Jon said stopping his voice from cracking

He loved both of them needed this, how both of them didn't have a care in the world anymore

It was beautiful

Damian slightly shook his head

" no Jonny but it isn't okay. I thought you we-were dead a-an-nd that I'll never ever see you a-again. Did you know how scared I was ? " Damian said in a broke voice show casting vulnerability that no one had ever seen from him before

Such pure brokenness of being tired of being strong was something Jon himself had never seen when he has seen Damian what he thought was his worst

" I promise it'll be alright " Jon said attempting to detach himself from Damian but Damian just hung on to him slowly shaking his head

" two more minutes please " he said as tears went down his eyes

At this moment everyone else was surprised

They had never seen Damian ' I am a emotionless demon ' wayne cry this hard

Not when Dick was thought to be dead, not when Bruce lost his memory, not when his own mother died

So what was so so damn special about this one guy that made Damian have such feelings ?

As if on que the young justice team entered and Damian quickly sprinted away amd death glared his team daring them to say something

They chose to be alive

" so this is Jonathan, he claims to be superman's son which is weird because Clark never told us about a son " said Nightwing said glaring at Jonathan

" he is his son you smart ass " Damian said with such snark

Surprising the titans making them wonder how many times had he hid his crying in order to show that he is fine

This was to realistic and almost impossible to realize that this person had cried less than two minutes ago

" how do you know that ? Asked Artemis

" I just do now tell me where is the rest of the justice league. My father and superman know of his existence and would have told you all " Damian said

" they are off-planet " Kaldur said

" of course the one time you need them they are off planet " Damian said and then continued after thinking a bit " why have you called us here ? "

" he said he knew you so we guessed you could tell us some truth about him " said Nightwing emphasizing the ' truth '

" well he is very much real and I have known him since I was eight , he is Clark's only son and I believe that much information is enough for you " Damian said and grabbed jon's hand

" we are leaving " he said then

" wait we still have tr-" nightwing was cut of

" Clark and Bruce will give you the left out information and now we are leaving " said Damain with a smirk

" but-"

Goodness this man

" but I don't give a fuck so bye "

With that Damian and jon left the watch tower as every one was too shocked to stop them

" cool " Jon said awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! Annie is back ! After two literal months my exams are finally over and guess what I am turning thirteen in exactly 30 days other than that I have no idea what to do next so I would appreciate any and all requests 
> 
> Annie  
> Please request I am literally blank but I have a teaser coming up for all of you for my upcoming book or maybe a series in this book


End file.
